


ruin the friendship

by mydragulesebastian



Series: ONLY FOREVER [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, seb stan - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, RPF, Romance, Sexual Tension, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydragulesebastian/pseuds/mydragulesebastian
Summary: How long will it take until you cross the line with Sebastian?





	ruin the friendship

**Author's Note:**

> this is part 1 of 2… or 3 i’m still not sure. anyway, this is probably going to be the lightest of them all. oops. also, if you want to listen to the song, it's off of Demi Lovato's new album by the same name of the title of this fic!

The night was already hazy from the amount of alcohol you had downed. You weren’t even sure who had come in and out of the house anymore. You were sitting out on the balcony with Sebastian and a couple of mutual friends smoking cigars that one of your friends had brought from their trip to Cuba.

Your eyes slowly moved from the men standing in front of you to Sebastian who was smiling and leaning against the metal railing on the glass panels. Your heart sped up in your chest at the sight of him. He looked so good; he was wearing a white, see-through loose henley with his chest hair on show and his silver chain glowing in the moonlight.

You always knew he was attractive. You’d be blind if you didn’t. But lately you had been developing feelings for him. Every time you saw him, your heart grew a little bit and you went weak in the knees. He turned away from the city and looked at you, brow furrowing and grin slowly growing on his beautiful face.

“ _Put the cigar down and just pick me up,_ ” you thought to yourself. He definitely wouldn’t have a problem doing so. He had been working on his Bucky body and was starting to show already.

You watched as Sebastian excused himself from his friend and walked over to you, plopping down on the cushioned bench and throwing an arm around your shoulder lazily.

“You stink,” you commented while scrunching up your face.

“Thank this cigar,” he replied while holding it up to his mouth.

“Looks like you got a dick in your mouth,” you retorted.

“S’okay,” he laughed. “Nothing wrong with that.”

You threw your head back and laughed loudly and Sebastian watched in amusement. After catching your breath you leaned your head against his shoulder and sighed. You could hear the bass from the music inside your apartment and Sebastian humming from up above you. You moved your head slightly to get a better look at him and you couldn’t actually believed he looked gorgeous from this angle. 

You removed yourself from him and stood up from your seat, smoothing out your shirt and sighing. “Gonna get another drink.”

Sebastian set his cigar down on the small table and got up from the bench as well, towering over you and sliding the glass door open. He let you go in first and you squeezed past him and managed to make it over to your kitchen without breaking an ankle.

“What shall it be my lady?” Sebastian asked with a horrible, fake English accent.

“Sprite and vodka please. Make it a triple shot.”

“Trying to forget something?” He raised a brow as he uncapped the bottle of vodka. 

You shook your head. “Nope. Just trying to have some fun,” you lied.

He nodded, not entirely believing you but continued to make your drink. He handed it over to you and then went into your fridge to take out a Stella Artois. He used the bottle opener to pop the cap off, tossing it in the trash underneath your sink and bringing the green bottle up to his lips.

You watched as his lips made a perfect O around the opening and how his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he drank the alcohol. Your eyes went back up this lips as he removed the bottle away from his mouth and his tongue sneaked out from behind his lips making you wonder for the nth time what exactly that tongue could do.

“Do I got something on my face?” Sebastian asked, wiping a hand down the left side of his cheek.

“Uh, no. Sorry, I was just spacing out,” you replied, taking a gulp of your drink and quickly regretting it. “Why the fuck does this taste more like rubbing alcohol than a mixed drink, Seb?”

“You said three shots!” He laughed.

“This is not three shots-” you held up the cup. “-this is the whole damn bottle of SKYY Vodka!”

“But you’re still going to drink it,” he shrugged. “I don’t know what the big deal is. I made that shit with love.” He jutted his chin out towards your hand.

“Fuck you,” you said with a laugh before turning around to make your way out to your living room. You looked around and noticed that there weren’t as many people as you thought there was. Some people were starting to fall asleep on your couch and other’s were talking amongst themselves with the music playing in the background.

Your clock caught your eye; it was 15 to 12AM and you were surprised that your neighbors hadn’t called the cops yet to quiet down the party. You walked back to the kitchen and found Sebastian standing in front of your fridge taking in the magnets, pictures, and week old grocery lists stuck to it.

“Excuse me, stop being nosey or I’m not inviting you over anymore,” you teased.

He looked over his shoulder with a picture in his hand. “Can I take this with me?”

“What the hell is it?” You marched over to him and snatched the picture out of his fingers. It was a picture of you from a trip to the Bahamas a couple of years back. You were wearing your favorite bathing suit, laying down on a pool chair and trying to tan. Your best friend had taken in and then gave it to you, saying something about you looking perfect and you weren’t going to lie. You  _did_ look good. 

“Why would you even want to take this with you?” You looked up at him with a furrowed brow. “You’re not going to do some voodoo shit on me are you? Or even worse, jack off to it?”

“How is masturbating worse than voodoo, (Y/N)?”

You shrugged, “I hear it’s a sin.”

“Guess I’m going to hell.” Sebastian retorted and you had to shake your head to get the mental image out of your head. It wasn’t that you found it disgusting - it actually kind of turned you on thinking about his naked body as he touched himself and made noises that you wished you could hear him do. That you could make him do.

“No, but seriously-” you pushed past him to put the picture back up on the silver appliance “-why do you want it?”

“You look good. You look happy,” he grinned, eyes falling back to the picture. “I like it.”

“You’re going to touch yourself to it aren’t you?” You bumped your hip with his.

“Absolutely not,” he winked at you.

With one last look at him, you took the picture off the refrigerator again and placed it against his chest. You were sure you felt his heart beating rapidly underneath your palm but maybe it was your own heart beating. 

Sebastian placed his hand over yours and locked eyes with you for a second before there was a loud knock on your front door. You pulled away from him and lifted your index finger in the air.

“Must be the cops. I’ve been waiting for them.”

Sure enough, the two officers were standing at your front door due to a noise complaint. You nodded and let them know you were just about to kick everyone out. You shut the door behind you once they walked away and then went to turn off the music. Your guest’s booing echoed throughout your place but you waved them off, letting them know that the party was over. Of course, you had to mention that your neighbors were the party poopers and not you.

They all began to leave one by one and some in pairs. You walked them all out and once your house was empty you sighed. Except that Sebastian made you jump when he appeared from your kitchen.

You placed a hand over your heart, “What the hell is wrong with you!” 

“Sorry,” he tossed a handful of chips into his mouth. 

“You should leave,” you admitted.

“And who’s going to help you clean up?” 

You shrugged with yawn. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Okay, who’s going to help you tomorrow?”

“Stop fucking around and just ask if you can stay over.”

Sebastian grinned, “Can I?”

“Yes, idiot.”

You walked to your room with Sebastian following close behind you after turning off all the lights and making sure the front door was locked. You kicked your heels off at the entryway of your room while Sebastian managed to step over them and not fall on his face.

You turned on your heel finding Sebastian stripping down to his boxers. A wave of heat radiated through every part of your body as you took in his muscled shoulders, chest, arms, abs, and thighs. He was built like a Greek God. 

“You can’t be spacing out this much in one night.” Sebastian piped up from his spot and you blinked rapidly.

He walked over to your bed and fell onto it, his skin looking extra tan due to the white that surrounded him. You licked your lips and grabbed the extra large shirt you slept in and walked into your bathroom. You undressed and took your makeup off before looking at yourself in the mirror.

“Stop. Sebastian is your friend and  _only_ your friend,” you whispered to yourself. “Do not fuck this up. Do not fuck this up.”

You walked out of the bathroom and found Sebastian in the same spot but holding his phone up to his face. You threw your clothes in the hamper and then crawled into bed.

Sebastian looked over at you and smiled, “Hey.”

“Hi,” you squeaked.

He set his phone down next to him and turned onto his side, propping his elbow up and resting his head on his hand. 

“ _Fuck, he looks so good,_ ” you said mentally.

“You okay? I’m worried about you. I have never seen you drink so much or be so out of it.”

“I’m fine,” you stated defensively.

He raised a brow, “Sure?”

“Positive.”

You two stared at each other and your chest pounded and your stomach filled with butterflies. His blue eyes were entrancing and his lips looked fuller than usual. 

“You’re staring at me again,” he pointed out, his voice soft and low.

“I know…”

He reached out and cupped your cheek, his thumb stroking your cheek bone. Your eyes fluttered shut and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He would be lying to himself if he said he had never thought out this before. 

“I promise these are only good intentions on my behalf,” he said.

You nodded and let out a soft sigh. The corners of his lips turned up and he leaned in closer to your face, his breath waving across your face ever so lightly.

“Open your eyes.”

You licked your lips before opening them and finding him right in front of you, pupils dilated and his fingers already in your hair. A breath caught in your throat, making you feel a little bit more lightheaded than before. 

“It’ll…”

“Ruin the friendship?”

“Would it?” You asked softly. 

“I mean…” Sebastian trailed off.

“It wouldn’t be right.”

“I’ve been thinking about this too,” he admitted.

“How long?”

“A while.” His hand moved from your hair down to your shoulder and then your arm until he got to your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. “Sometimes I think about it too much…”

“So you  _do_ touch yourself when you think of me!”

“Not funny,” he frowned.

“Couldn’t help it. Sorry.”

“Do you…”

“If we’re being honest here, I’ve been wanting to fuck you since you walked through the door.” You moved closer to him and he laughed. You took him by surprised and threw your leg over his hip and laid him back down while you straddled him. You rested your hands on his chest and leaned down, brushing your lips against with Sebastian chasing after you once you pulled away.

“I think we’re about to cross the line.”


End file.
